Happy Birthday Roxas
by Peanutcat12
Summary: It's Roxas' birthday and Axel has a very special present for him. Yaoi uke Axel cross dressing rokuaku akuroku


All in this fic belong to Square Enix and not me!

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

**Happy Birthday Roxas**

It was a beautiful day or night in The World That Never Was. A certain red headed nobody was siting on a gray colored couch deep in thought.

"Hey Axel," said a nobody with a Mullet known as Demyx, "Hey earth to Axel." While waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh, oh sorry Demyx," said Axel.

"Why are you so out of it today, Axel?" Demyx asked.

"Well today's Roxas' birthday," answered Axel, "and I haven't got any thing yet."

"Oh," said Demyx, "How bout taking him out to get ice cream."

"I did that last year," said Axel.

"Um," said Demyx, "How about taking him some where he wants to go."

"Did that the year before last," said Axel.

"Gee Axel," said Demyx, "I'm all out of ideas."

"You know he always complanes that I never let him be seme," said Axel.

"Now why would he start doing that?" Demyx asked.

"Because Xigbar was telling him how he and Xaldin take turns being seme," answered Axel.

"Oh," said Demyx, "wait don't tell that you're planning on letting Roxas be seme!"

"Okay then I won't tell you," said Axel.

"Oh Axel, he would love you from here to Kingdom Hearts," said Demyx, "thats if he could feel."

Axel laughed and said, "Tell Roxas when you see him to be in my room at 9:00."

"Okay, I will," said Demyx.

Axel got up and worped up to the 3rd floor. He went to his room and closed the door.

"Now that's see," he said to him self.

He went over to his closet, open the door, and started to dig around.

"Ah perfected," he said once he found what he was looking for, "Now to wait."

Mean while down at the 1st floor. Demyx was watching T.V when Roxas came in. He went over to Demyx.

"Hey Dem," Roxas said, "What are you watching?"

"Twilight," answered Demyx, "Oh there was something I needed to tell you. Oh what was it."

"Well when ever you remember, I'll be in the kitchen," said Roxas.

Roxas went into the kitchen. He went to the freezer and grabbed sea salt ice cream. He went over to the table and sat down. After a few minuets Demyx came in.

"I just remembered," he said, "Happy birthday Roxas and Axel wants to see you in his room at 9 tonight."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"I have no clue," answered Demyx.

Roxas just shrugged and went back to his ice cream. At 8 dinner was ready and everyone was all ready sitting down except for Axel and Saix. They just came in. They went to their sits.

"Now beens everyone is here," said Xemnas, "Let's eat."

everyone started to eat. There was some chating going on, but not much.

"Where have you been all day?" Roxas asked.

"In my room," answered Axel.

"Doing what?" Roxas asked again.

"Oh you'll see," said Axel smiling evilly.

"Oh on," said Roxas.

At 8:30 everyone was done and leaving the kitchen. Axel worped to his room. He put on the maid outfit that he found in his closet and lied down on the bed. At 9 there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Axel asked.

"It's Roxas," he answered.

"Come in then," said Axel.

The door open and in came Roxas with his head down. He turn and shut the door. Then he turned back toward Axel and looked up. Roxas face was redder then Axel's hair.

"Happy birthday Roxy," said Axel, "And just for tonight you get to be the seme."

Roxas smiled real big he jump on to the bed. He kissed Axel real deeply, while Axel removed his coat. They stopped the kiss in need for air.

"So I take it that you like your present?" Axel asked.

Roxas just smiled and untie the apron. Axel took off Roxas' boots and socks. They kissed again. This time Axel's outfit and Roxas' shirt where gone. Roxas sucked on Axel's nipples while he was trying to take off Roxas' pants and boxers. He succeeded.

"Oh Roxas," moaned Axel.

Roxas was now trailing kissing down from Axel's nipple to his cock. Roxas started sucking on the head. Axel's head went back. Roxas slipped a finger in then a second one after that.

"Oh," Axel moaned again, "Please Roxy I need you."

As order Roxas' fingers left Axel's entrance and his cock went in. Axel's head went back again. Roxas started to thrust. This cause several moans from Axel.

"Roxas!" shouted Axel when he hit his climax.

After a few more thrusts Roxas hit his climax and fall on top of Axel. Roxas slipped out of Axel and laid at his side. Roxas kiss Axel's fore head.

"Thanks for the awesome birthday present," Roxas said.

Axel smiled and said, "You're welcome."

They soon fall into a deep sleep.

This entir fic was based off of Amber's RokuAku picture on DA:  art/RokuAku-Um-Sorry-121199478


End file.
